Truth or Dare with the Gods
by Kal306
Summary: What happens when the gods and their children play truth or dare? Who will kiss who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is my second story! I hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**Oh, also, here is a contest. PM me if you know the answer or write it in your review. The winner's OC will appear in the next chapter and a shout out will be made to the top 15 people. Here is the contest!**

**I am: **

**Percy's dad's grandmother's parent.(Hint: There's only one parent)**

Demeter POV

"I'm bored," I said to my daughter, Persephone.

"Well, mother, why don't you eat some cereal?" Persephone asked, looking slyly at me. I glared at her, and she looked away, smiling.

Then, it hit me. TRUTH OR DARE!

-2 hours later-

I walked to Camp Half Blood with the rest of the gods and goddesses. Oh, and the minors, too. Persephone and I went right to Olympus once we got the idea, but we decided we needed more people to play, so we came to Camp so the demigods could play too.

Annabeth POV

Piper, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Clarisse, Percy, Grover, Juniper and I were sitting in the Poseidon Cabin when we heard Chiron galloping towards the cabin. Once he got there, we all stood up.

"The gods a-" He never got to finish because right at that moment the gods appeared out side the cabin. I could see all of them. Including my mom and Percy's dad.

"Hello Annabeth," my mother said, walking over to me. I smiled and looked up at her. All around me children were embracing their parents.

"How are you," my mom asked me.

"I'm good, how ab-" I never got to finish my sentence because just then Zeus started a speech

"Hello all! To tell you why we are her, there is my beautiful sister, Demeter!" As Demeter walked onto the stage, a bunch of minor goddesses and gods started clapping. Demeter threw cereal into the audience like confetti.

"Eat more cereal!" she yelled to us.

" Now, for the reason we are here," Hades said pointedly.

"Oh yes, of course. We want to play truth or dare!" Demeter yelled, looking down at us all. Every one started cheering and clapping, so we went over to the Hera cabin, a smug goddess of marriage leading the way.

"Can I go first?" Hestia asked quietly.

"Of course you can!" Athena answered.

"Wait." Zeus said, stopping anyone from going.

"We should play Truth, dare, double dare, and triple dare, and also if you don't want to answer something, you must take off one article of clothing."

Every one nodded, looking at their friends.

"Now you may go, Lady Hestia," Percy said quietly.

"Grover, truth or dare or, oh you know!" Hestia said impatiently.

"Double dare please," Grover said quietly.

"Zeus, do I choose the second person, or does he?" Hestia asked, looking confused.

"Oh, he chooses," Zeus said carelessly.

"Well then I choose... Percy," Grover said, as he started eating a tin can he had in his hand.

"I dare you boys to..." She started, before stopping because Nemesis whispered something in her ear. Her eyes lit up.

" I dare you boys to lick each others butts," Hestia said, smiling.

Percy POV

What! That is disgusting! I looked at Grover and pulled down my pants. Everyone looked away. Nico made a face. All of a sudden, I felt something wet on my butt and I felt like screaming. After about 1.5 seconds Grover pulled away, and I pulled up my pants.

Grover POV

EWWWW! That was disgusting! Right after I pulled away I grabbed my tin can that was half eaten on the floor and took a big bite out of it. I turned around ready to ask someone, when I remembered I hadn't finished. I knelt down and Percy licked my butt. It was horrid! Finally after 2 seconds, he pulled away, rubbing his tongue. Finally, my turn! I turned around to talk to the demigods and gods.

"Zeus, truth or dare?"

**I hope you liked my story, don't forget to R&R! If you have any ideas for what Grover should make Zeus do, please PM me or write it in your review along with your OC's name and godly parent, and if I like the idea your OC will appear in my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Second chapter of Truth or Dare with the Gods:) Thanks so much to everyone who imputed their ideas, and... ya! The same thing will be again- If you have any ideas, PM me or write it in your review, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh, also-The winner of the contest was Silver Artemis Moon, and her OC, Zelda will be appearing in this chapter:) The answer was Chaos, by the way...**

**Runners up to Silver Artemis Moon:**

**Apollo's Child, Artemis's Hunters, Anna C. Poseidon, and phiphi1000. All of these people have wonderful stories, so be sure to check them out:)**

**Now, the person who had the best idea for my story was elleee, and so her OC, Maddie will appear in this story along with Silver Artemis Moon's OC Zelda.**

(Last Story): "Zeus, truth or Dare?"

Zeus POV

Everyone's eyes turned to me and I gulped.

"Truth," I whispered. As soon as I said it, I regretted my choice.

"Hm... Let's think..." Grover said, a puzzled look on his face until him gaze rested on Hera. Oh, No! I thought. What is that goat going to make me say?

"How many women have you had affairs with in your life, not including Hera?" Grover asked, smirking at me. I looked at Hera and saw that she looked like she was going to turn some people into cows at any second.

"Um..." I stuttered, as I pretty much melted under the gaze of my wife.

"T-t-to m-many t-t-t-to c-c-c-count?" I said under my breath as I said it like a question. All around me, people were laughing and rolling around on the ground. I could see Percy leaning on Annabeth and Poseidon using Hades as a support. I sighed and turned to Zelda, a daughter of Hecate.

"Truth or dare?" I asked her.

She looked surprised, as if hit by a bullet. I looked at her, willing her to answer.

"Dare," she whispered, acting kind of scared. I think she was scared of me...:)

"I dare you to kiss Dionysus in the closet for 30 seconds," I said, an evil grin on my face. She gasped and almost fell on her face but Maddie, a daughter of Athena, caught her at the last minute. She got up and grabbed Dionysus's hand. Dionysus got up slowly and followed her into the closet as if it was killing him. Once they got in there the thirty seconds felt like fifteen minutes and finally Zelda came out and fainted. Maddie caught her and took her to some Apollo kids who would hopefully help.

"Who is going next?" Grover asked, pulling his eyes away from the fainted girl.

"Um... Me?" Conner asked hopefully.

"Travis, truth or dare?" Conner asked his brother, an evil glint in his eyes.

**So.. How did you like it? Please R&R! And good job to all the runner ups and winners-you did an excellent job:) Here is my next Contest:**

**I am Maddie's mom's grandfather's daughter's demigod.**

**(Hint: Obviously, SHE is a demigod:))**

**I am so sorry that that chapter was so short but I have writer's block. Don't forget that when you answer the contest you must also put in your OC's name and godly parent so that your OC can maybe be in my story, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, again you should put in your OC's name and godly parent along with your idea:) Don't forget to R&R:)**


End file.
